After the Movie: Nikko and Courtney
by Ginnycrazy
Summary: Starts almost right after the movie. Rated T for sexual talks/actions and future chapters. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Starts right after Spectacular! Ends. Pure Nikko and Courtney.

(AIM conversation between Nikko and Courtney)

sPeCtAcUlArJaZzHaNdS: hey Nikko!

bandboy120: hey Courtney

sPeCtAcUlArJaZzHaNdS: what are you doing?

bandboy120: nothing important you?

sPeCtAcUlArJaZzHaNdS: me neither. Do you want to do something?

bandboy120: yeah. You wanna come over?

sPeCtAcUlArJaZzHaNdS: Sure! When?

bandboy120: Whenever you want's good.

sPeCtAcUlArJaZzHaNdS: Is now okay?

bandboy120: more than

sPeCtAcUlArJaZzHaNdS: See ya in a few then

bandboy120: okay.

It was a few days after the national performance of Spectacular and graduation was coming up soon… two weeks to be exact. Nikko had started dating Courtney right after they kissed, but Royce kept coming around trying to win Courtney back, because TaDa's lead female singer dumped him. But Nikko always made sure that he was with Courtney.

And Courtney was different than all those other girls he used to date… like Aimee. He actually liked Courtney… a lot. Aimee and those other girls were just someone to be with. But Nikko _wanted _Courtney. He_ really _liked her. The only reason he wanted Aimee was because she was hot and he might've gotten something of her. But he was ashamed to admit that he was like that in the past. He was _never_ going to treat Courtney like he did the rest of the girls. He _changed_, and Courtney was the first girl he actually liked… a lot. He promised himself he would never hurt her… she didn't deserve it.

So now Courtney was on her way over. _Oh god. _Courtney was on her way over! Nikko was in his jeans without a T-shirt on. His hair was all messed up and he looked like someone who just woke up from a nightmare.

"Shoot!" Nikko whispered, ran to his bathroom, and tried to fix his hair. Soon enough, his hair was parted and gelled (people, you know it can't be naturally hot like that!). Then he ran back into his room, trying to find a t-shirt to wear.

A familiar voice laughed. Nikko turned around to see his girlfriend, Courtney, leaning against his door frame and smiling at him. Joking, she said, "You don't have to get all dressed up for me." And laughed again, walking into his room.

"Sorry… I didn't realize that you were on your way until… well… now." He smiled. The grin on her face didn't fade as she walked toward him. Soon she was right in front of him, looking up in his eyes. She reached up on her toes and kissed him, put her hand on his face, and then pulled away. It was nice, but too quick for him. He loved it when she kissed him like that though.

"Where's Stavros?" she asked.

"He's at work." Nikko responded, intertwining their fingers together. It was such a perfect moment. Courtney and Nikko completely alone, finally able to be alone together; they barely ever got time together, because both of their lives were so busy. Both with their music. But this beautiful moment together was interrupted, just as he started to kiss her.

Courtney's cell phone started ringing, and she sighed in disappointment. She looked up at him with her smile gone. He could see sadness in her eyes. To be truthful, Nikko was sad too. It was so perfect until now. But he knew she felt worse, she hadn't been completely happy in a long time.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly, nodding, referring to the phone.

She shrugged, but pulled her phone from her jean pocket. Then she looked away without answering it. Then he knew who it was. Nikko took the phone from her.

"Hello?" Nikko asked into the phone.

"Why are you answering Courtney's phone?" asked Royce said rudely.

"I'm her boyfriend… you know, someone who treats her right, someone who doesn't ditch her for someone 'better'." He responded with an equal tone.

"You really want me to make you sing soprano, don't you band boy?"

"Okay, dude, you really gotta get better comebacks when you're trashing people." And with that, Nikko hung up.

Nikko put the phone back into Courtney's pocket and took her hands again, this time comforting, not romantically. She gave a small smile, and said, "Thank you." Nikko nodded.

He tried to change the subject. "So! What do you wanna do?" He asked. Courtney was relieved at his changing of the subject. She smiled and ran to his radio, turning on a popular station. She started to dance away at a very upbeat song. He laughed and walked toward her.

"Is there ever a time when you don't want to dance?" She smiled and shook her head, grabbing his hands and pulling him to dance with her. He didn't object, knowing that he loved dancing too, especially with her.

They danced and sang to the song all around his room. Then it was over, and there came a commercial break. They stood in the center of his room, smiling and laughing with each other. They calmed down a bit, and a new song came on. It was slow and romantic with a rhythmic tune to it. Courtney grinned and said, "Oh gosh… I love this song."

Nikko smiled, as if given the perfect opportunity. He put his hands on her waist and started to dance again. This time, there wouldn't be a phone call, he was sure of it. He tilted his head down and kissed her again. Both had completely forgotten that he _still_ didn't have a shirt on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both had completely forgotten that he still didn't have a shirt on. But once Nikko noticed this, he didn't care. He pulled her a little closer to him and deepened the kiss. She tightened her grip on his neck as well. Both of them slowly started inching towards the other side of his room, the side with the bed…

_No, Nikko. Stop. Right. Now._ Nikko thought to himself. He was so used to doing this to all the other girls… Courtney was _not _going to be one of them. He stopped moving his feet. Courtney had been moving with him, so when he stopped walking she kept inching. He pulled her closer to keep her from moving closer to the bed. He could feel her smile against his lips… then the door to the apartment opened. They broke apart.

Stavros walked through the door with a brown paper bag holding groceries in it. They could hear Stavros put the bags down on the counter and walk towards Nikko's room. The music was still on, and they still had their arms around each other. When Stavros walked through his doorway he jumped back a little, surprised that Courtney was there. And he saw Nikko without his shirt on… you could tell what Stavros was thinking… and he was wrong.

Courtney pulled her hands away from Nikko and he did the same. Stavros liked Courtney… even better than he like Aimee, and he was obviously angered.

"I… eh… I'm gonna go home." Courtney turned to Nikko, "I'll see you tomorrow…" she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. "See you later, Stavros!" Leave it to Courtney to still be upbeat and pepped-up.

Once she was gone, Nikko had a black t-shirt on and headed for his bed. He laid on it and put his hands behind his head. Stavros stormed into Nikko's room and stood stiffly in front of the bed.

"You were just about to use this bed, weren't you?!" he half-yelled.

"No." Nikko said simply. He did not want to be in this conversation.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I thought you liked Courtney! She's a good girl, don't pressure her into-"

"LISTEN!" Nikko yelled. Stavros got silent, and Nikko calmed down a bit. "I'm not lying to you. I do like Courtney… a lot actually… more than I've ever liked anyone. And I promised myself that I'd changed. I promised that I wasn't going to do any of that with Courtney."

"That's not what it looked like from my point of view."

"Fine! You want to know the whole thing?! Fine!" Nikko's voice started to rise again. "I was talking to Courtney online, and she asked if I wanted to hang out. I told her to come over here so she did. And I looked like I did this morning… screwed up hair and just jeans on. I didn't realize that I looked like that until she was half way here. I got my hair in a decent condition, and then I was looking for a shirt when she got here. She turned on the music and we were dancing. And then you walked in and saw us kissing. That's it okay?" Nikko yelled as he got up and walked towards the radio on the other side of the room. He turned it off and turned to Stavros. "Why are you still in here?"

"I'll believe you tonight, Nikko. But, if any of that wasn't true, things are going to be a lot worse with you and me." He threatened.

"Then we have nothing to worry about now do we?" Nikko asked coolly.

And with that, Stavros quietly walked out of Nikko's room and closed the door behind him. Nikko whipped out his cell phone and dialed Courtney's number… he memorized it.

"Nikko?" she answered.

"I'm so sorry, Courtney… I could probably get you back in if you want…. You were barely here for a half hour…"

"No, Nikko, it's fine. I couldn't have stayed much longer anyways. And plus, I'm almost home."

"I'm so sorry." He repeated. He heard her laugh lightly. There was a short silence between them, but it was comfortable, not awkward. "Can I take you out tomorrow? We could see a movie or something… whatever you want to do…"

She laughed again. "Sure. Is seven okay?"

"I'll pick you up then."

She laughed. "You mean on foot? Ha. Nikko, you don't have a car."

He felt stupid. "Ha. Yeah, we'll go for a walk or… a movie… or something."

"Sure! A movie and a walk!"

"Great."

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow." And with that they hung up.

Nikko put his cell phone in his pocket, and then the doorbell rang. He sighed and unlocked the door. Then, up came someone Nikko never wanted to see.

"Dude, what the heck? How do you know where I live?" Nikko said rudely.

"Where's Courtney? I thought I'd just have to come over and steal her." Royce asked walking past Nikko.

"Hey, get out. Nobody invited you in here. And Courtney's not even here- wait a minute! You followed her to my apartment didn't you? Really, show boy? Are you that obsessed?" Nikko teased. Why did somebody have to try to steal the only girl he really cared about? This never happened with the other ones…

Royce pushed Nikko so he stumbled back a little bit. Nikko pushed him back.

"Get out or I'll call the police." Stavros yelled as he came down the stairs. "Get out. Now"

Royce King gave Nikko a sad death stare and left. "What an idiot." Nikko mumbled under his breath, and proceeded into his room. Then he turned to Stavros, "Thanks." He nodded.

Meanwhile, Royce walked to Courtney's house, climbed up to her room, and knocked on the window.


End file.
